


Dissolve

by Annasunshine77



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Blow Job, Dom Sal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loving Larry, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Sal, Romance, Salarry, Smut, but I would die for these boys, not to be dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77
Summary: He wanted Larry unable to focus on anything else but his blue hair framing his face. He wanted Larry to succumb to the truth that Sal, and Sal alone, could melt him into his own private masterpiece.





	Dissolve

Larry felt cold, familiar hands grasp him from behind. “Woah, Sal-” 

“Larry,” Sally Face breathed, “I’m going to take good care of you,” he lulled sweetly. And Sal would. He wanted to watch Larry squirm, desperate for him. He wanted Larry unable to focus on anything else but his blue hair framing his face. He wanted Larry to succumb to the truth that Sal, and Sal alone, could melt him into his own private masterpiece. 

But first…

“Lar, you look like a punk,” Sal crooned against his ear, tilting his head and running his hands through the long brown hair behind his rocker, “but you’re such a good boy. Such a sweet, kind boy that the world doesn’t deserve.”

The metalhead felt like his heart might burst. The warm praise from his favorite person combined with the fingers tugging his hair sent a hot heat to his mind and groin.

“Tell me what you need,” Sal whispered as he rubbed his hands down Larry’s stomach and over his hips. He spun him around and settled the brunet between the basement wall and himself. “Let me hear you say it.”

Larry shuddered, embarrassingly trying to find his voice after Sal’s assault on his body and psyche. “Sally Face,” he breathed, “I need you to touch me.” After a tentative thought, “can I see you?”

The question made Sal’s heart stutter and a smile grow on his hidden face. “Maybe later,” Sal winked and pressed their bodies together as he maneuvered them to Larry’s dark bed. He pressed the taller boy’s back to the bed and crawled on top of him. One hand made its way down to Larry’s growing tent and gave it a soft squeeze. Larry’s breath escaped him in a gasp and he couldn’t help but slightly press into Sal’s delicate hand. Sal’s other hand slid under Larry’s brown shirt and took turns lightly brushing both nipples until they hardened. The small hand on his jeans pulled down the zipper and Larry moved to shimmy his pants lower so that his cock would be free from constraint. 

“Sally, please,” Larry’s voice was laced with anguished need, “I want to see you.” Sal couldn’t deny the earnest eyes looking up at him, begging to see his flaws. His hands made quick work of the straps and slid the prosthetic away from his sensitive face. He felt Larry’s cock grow harder against his thigh and didn’t know if he should feel shameful or flattered that his face had so much power. Sal cracked a small smile. This was going to be fun.

Sal brought his hand to his mouth and licked across his palm, with Larry fondly studying his exposed face. His fingers found Larry’s dick again and he started to jerk it in slow, languid movements. Larry could only groan out his appreciation as Sal bared himself and brought the other boy’s dick to full hardness.

Sal brought himself closer to Larry’s face, continuing his hand motions as their breaths mixed. His blue hair cascaded around Larry, blocking them off from the rest of the world. “Kiss me,” Larry’s lidded eyes burned with adoration as they locked with Sal’s. His fierce little blue bunny. He tilted his face up to meet the smaller boy’s scarred lips with his own but Sal pulled back at the last second. The blue haired boy smiled wickedly as he sped up the hand jerking Larry off. Larry groaned in both frustration and need. He wanted to claim Sal’s lips but the boy’s hands were magic, keeping him in his place. His dark brown eyes looked lustfully nervous for a second, like he realized it was a possibility that Sal would never give into him. He brought his hand up to run a piece of Sal’s soft, blue hair through his fingers. “Please, Sal, can I have a kiss?”

Sal’s playful resolve melted when Larry looked up at him with his big brown eyes and desperately pleaded. He gently lowered his head back down and met Larry’s soft lips in a chaste kiss. The other boy weaved his fingers through Sal’s blue hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, mindful of Sal’s sensitive mouth. The metalhead licked at Sal’s scarred lips, tongues meeting and recognizing each other. 

Sal pulled himself away from the kiss and traveled down to where his hands continued to stroke Larry. “You light up even my darkest days,” Sal’s dreamy eyes stared down at Larry as his wet lips began licking Larry’s head. “I have not met anyone who sets me on fire, quite like you.” Larry tried to calm his breathing and his overflowing heart as Sal slowly took him in his mouth, inch by inch sliding the length along his tongue. Larry couldn’t help but moan as the warm heat of Sal’s mouth engulfed him.

Sal loved the sounds he forced out of Larry as he worked the thick cock with his tongue. The rough moans went straight to his dick and he found himself slipping his free hand under his red pants. He felt high on Larry’s pleasure. He had the rocker dissolved in his hands, allowed to cum only from Sal’s mouth. Larry tangled his hand in Sal’s hair, forcing the small boy to swallow him deeper. The erotic sounds coming from them both made Sal speed up the hand in his pants.

Larry couldn’t look away from Sal. His blue hair falling along his face, splayed around Larry’s pale thighs. His mouth stretched around Larry’s dick in concentration. His spit pooled around his mouth, sliding down his marked chin and his eyes dripping tears from the effort to keep his composure. “Sally Face, you’re so beautiful,” Larry’s deep voice seeped out into the air, “especially with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.” Larry’s words went straight to Sal’s hardened cock, causing Sal to jerk himself faster and lather his tongue down Larry’s base and up to the swollen head. “I want all of you, whenever I can. You don’t ever need to hide yourself with me.” The sweet words pushed Sal over the edge as he came and moaned around Larry’s dick. His fingers swiftly felt the warm mess from his cum and he used them to spread Larry’s thighs further. He slowly linked his lidded blue eyes with needy brown ones and he pulled himself off Larry’s dick with a pop. He immediately sensed Larry’s frustration and brought his hand to stroke Larry again, a small smile spreading on his face.

“Dude, you’re killing me,” Larry felt like he could sob as Sal stared at him with his little smirk. He was so, so close to the edge. “I should leave you like this,” the small boy leered and Larry felt his eyes shining with tears. His voice came out in a whisper, “Please, Sally, please…I need you.” His mind became fuzzy as Sal suddenly swallowed him to the hilt, working his tongue on him again. The sudden warmth became too much and Larry came in Sal’s open mouth, the pleasure blinding. “Thank you, thank you,” he chanted in harsh breaths as he recovered from his high.

Sal’s face and tongue were splattered with cum. He swallowed what he could of the warm, salty liquid and Larry reached over for a tissue from his side table. Sitting up, he lightly wet the tissue with his tongue and carefully wiped off Sal’s marked face. “Are you okay?”

The blue haired boy’s lips twitched up as the metalhead cleaned him. ”I am. You know, you don’t have to ask every time,” Sal kissed the side of his temple before jumping off to remove his ruined pants, “but I appreciate that you do, Lar.” He grabbed another tissue to clean his own thighs.

Larry spread his arms wide, welcoming Sal back into his warmth. “And I appreciate that you take care of me as well.” Sal crawled on top and wrapped his arms around the taller boy and the two fell into the pillows. Sal laced their fingers together and buried his face in Larry’s neck and dark hair. What a perfect moment, Sal thought, hearts full and minds quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sal murked an entire apartment building, you can't tell me that he doesn't take charge every now and then. And I live for a soft, loving Larry. 
> 
> Truthfully, I love them all ways. They each have such complex characteristics that allow them to be so versatile with each other.
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about these boys... like I don't remember the last time I fell so hard for a ship. There are such talented writers (and cosplayers!) in this fandom and I've started to be inspired on writing my own. I'm contemplating on writing a darker one where Sally kidnaps Larry to keep him 'safe' from the evil but honestly I'm so in love with the fluff portrayed in Salarry fanfics I'd feel like a bad person for posting a deviant work in such a pure fandom >:)
> 
> Also, I had Black Mambo by Glass Animals on repeat for this.
> 
> Sorry for the ramble, please let me know what you think!


End file.
